gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4
Watch Out! Weekly Shonen Jump Sometimes Comes Out on Saturdays! (ジャンプは時々土曜に出るから気を付けろ, JUMP wa tokidoki doyō ni deru kara ki o tsukero) is the fourth episode of the Gintama anime. Episode Quote Introduction Half a month has passed since Shinpachi began working for Odd Jobs Gin. Unable to see in Gintoki the glowing samurai spirit he felt, Shinpachi is already regretting his decision. One day as Gintoki and Shinpachi ride double on their scooter, a girl suddenly jumps in front of them. Unable to stop, Gintoki runs over the girl. Gintoki rushes the injured and unconscious girl toward the hospital, when suddenly a black car blocks the way and opens fire. While Gintoki and Shinpachi panic, the girl regains consciousness and blocks the bullets and wipes out the attackers with her built-in gun umbrella. There’s a reason the yakuza are after her, and Shinpachi decides to help the girl escape. However… Synopsis (from Crunchyroll): Plot The episode begins with Gin and Otose fighting about paying the rent and Shinpachi wondering why he decided to work for Gin in the first place. The scene changes to two gangs that meet in a warehouse one led by a man named Inoue with a permed afro.The other ganag leader tells Inoue to back down because he doesn't understand the situation he's in but Inoue continues to talk. He then summons a girl named Kagura that uses her umrella to beat up the other gang. Gin and Shinpachi are riding Gin's scooter from picking up the groceries when they accidentally run over Kagura. Gin panics and looks for a time machine in a vending machine. They go over to the girl to see if she's hurt and she's bleeding. They drive to take her to the hospital as a car pulls over beside them. They shoot but the bullets are blocked by Kagura's umbrella. She shoots at the car and it crashes. The groupgoes into a alley where the girl explains that she wouldn't die from getting hit by a scooter. Gin and Shinpachi decide to leave but Kagura holds the scooter down telling Gin that adults should help girls who are being hunted by the yakuza. Yakuza members find them and chase them. Kagura tells them that she's from a distant planet. Her family was very poor so she moved to Edo to make money. Inoue approched her and asked her if she wanted to change her life with him and she accepted (because he offered food). Lately however, her job has escalated. She wants to go home because Edo is a scary place. Gin tells her that she got herself into it and needs to get herself out and goes to buy Jump which came out on Saturday instead of the usual Wednesday. Shinpachi tells her not to worry and he'll help her go to the terminal to go home. Meanwhile, Inoue is frustrated that his members were unable to bring back Kagurs. He orders them to kill her because it would be a problem if she joined another gang. Shinpachi and Kagura are chased by Yakuza from the streets to roofs of houses to the sewers as Gin is shown going store to store looking for Jump. Shinpachi and Kagura are hiding in garbage when Shinpachi comes up with an idea. They hide is a garbage can unnoticed by the yakuza.They make it to the train where Kagura has to go in order to go to the terminal. Shinpachi calls Gin heartless for looking for Jump but she says it doesn't bother her because everyone in Edo is cold like that. She says that is the smart way to live and people like Shinpachi are dopes and end up being used but she'd rather be a dope. She tries to get out of the can but they're both stuck. They decide to roll to the train but are stopped by Inoue who tells her that she shouldn't run because of everything he did for her. Kagura tells him that she doesn't want to hurt people for money anymore. Inoue says that it's strange of her to say that since she's part of the Yato clan; a warrior race with enourmous strength and love to fight. They look like humans but carry an umbrella because they're skin is sensitive to the sun. He continues saying that fighting is in her blood and she enjoyed fight. Kagura says that she came to Edo to reinvent herself but Inoue kicks the can into the train tracks. As the train approaches, Gin drives beside the train and saves them by hitting them up. They land in the warehouse were Inoue is and the garbage can breaks setting Kagura free. She tells him that she won't deny that she likes to fight but wants to fight against her Yato nature. She then attacks him telling him that the afro style doesn't work. As Kagura gives Inoue a haircut, Gin finally buys his Jump. The train arrives for Kagura to leave but she realizes she doesn't have enough money to go home so she asks to work for Gin. At Otose snack shop, the episode ends with Kagura eating more and more food. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura (debut) *Otose (debut) *Inoue *Umibouzu (flashback) Trivia *A kakugari is a japanese yakuza/gangster haircut; in this epsiode, gangs are defined by their hair. *Furikake is a sample, Japanese condiment. *Ochadzuke is packaged nori and fish, put on tea poured over rice. *Red Circle probably refers on an off-brand imprint, as started by Archie Comics. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes